Aliens
To date there has been no direct observational evidence of extraterrestrial life, according to scientists. Most of these same scientists, however, believe that it's very likely that life exists outside our planet. Many of them also believe that it's nearly impossible that there is no other intelligent life in the universe. Astronomers have observed dozens of planets orbiting stars other than our sun, suggesting that other earth-like planets exist in the universe. Considering the unimaginable vastness of space, the idea that this intelligent life is actually visiting us remains highly speculative within the scientific community. In fact, most scientists believe that interstellar space travel of this magnitude is so unlikely as to render it impossible. For us to reach the nearest star outside our solar system, Alpha Centauri, a spacecraft would have to travel at one million miles an hour for more than 2,500 years. Even traveling at this speed is theoretical; our fastest spacecraft currently travels at a mere 40,000 miles an hour. According to a Gallup poll conducted at the end of the twentieth century, one-third of Americans believe that aliens have visited us. According to many of these believers: an alien craft and its occupants crash-landed in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947, the U.S. government recovered the craft and has been meeting with the aliens in a place called Area 51, these meetings are linked to the recent rise in UFO sightings, the aliens themselves have been abducting and experimenting on people, the aliens have been leaving signs of their presence in the form of crop circles, and the government and media have been covering all of this up. To date, all reported UFO and alien activity has been dismissed as Earth-based aircraft, known astronomical objects, hoaxes, etc. Hopkensville Aliens.jpg P alien.jpg Dover-demon.jpg Encounters: = 1955-The Kelly, Kentucky Alien Invasion = Billy Ray Taylor and his wife were visiting the Sutton farm on this particular night. Billy exited the house to go fetch water from the Sutton family well. While drawing water, he witnessed an "immense, shining object" landing about a quarter of a mile from the house. Excited and frightened, he ran back to the house with the news, but no one took him very seriously. Soon, strange things began to occur. The family dogs began to bark outside. The man of the house, "Lucky" along with Billy Ray went outside to see what the problem was. They were both stunned when they saw a three to four foot tall creature, making its way toward them with its hands up. They two men described the creature as like nothing they had ever seen before. It had large eyes, long thin mouth, thin, short legs, large ears, and its hand ended with claws. Billy Ray fired his .22 caliber rifle, and Lucky fired his shotgun. The barrage of bullets had no effect on the being. Lucky and Billy both knew that they had hit their target at that close range. But the small creature did a back flip, and then scurried into the woods. The two men went back into the house, but soon another creature was seen looking at them through a window. The two men again blasted away, and ran outside to see if they had killed it, but found nothing. A large hole was later seen through the screen where the shots had been fired. This cat and mouse game continued into the night as the creatures would appear and disappear. Realizing that they were up against something out of the ordinary, the family decided to run from the house, and ask for assistance from the police station in the little city of Hopkinsville. It took two vehicles to hold everyone, but off they went. After hearing their bizarre story, Sheriff Russell Greenwell thought they were joking. Finally the family convinced him that they were not making up their story, and Greenwell decided to go to the Sutton farm house. When the police arrived at the farm house and searched the area around the house no evidence of any creatures was found. However, they did find numerous bullet holes through the windows and walls of the house. Over twenty policeman were involved in the search. The police admitted that the Suttons were not kidding, and genuinely frightened by something or someone. Nearby neighbors did confirm strange "lights in the sky," and "hearing of bullets being fired." The police left at 2:15 AM. After the police were gone, the aliens returned, and the earlier battle was repeated. The gunfire had no effect on the creatures. All together, eleven people were present at the Sutton family farmhouse. Not all of the eleven witnessed the strange events of the night. June Taylor was too frightened to look, and Lonnie Lankford, and his brother and sister were hidden during the encounter, which still left seven witnesses to the encounter. The police department requested the Air Force to investigate the happenings at the Sutton house. They also did a search of the house and surrounding area, but without any solid evidence being found. The morning of the Air Force search, Lucky and Billy Ray had gone to Evansville, Indiana on family business. The five remaining witnesses to the events of the night before were interviewed by Air Force personnel, giving their full account of the night of terror. The story of the small aliens spread quickly, and the Kentucky "New Era" newspaper published a story of the family's encounter on August 22, 1955.In the beginning, most of the public believed the Suttons were perpetuating a hoax. But, if this was the case, what would be their reason? They made no money from the story, only accruing debt by damaging their house. Could all of their trouble have been to get their name in the local newspaper? All of the witnesses to the strange events of the night of August 21, 1955, made sketches of what the creatures looked like. The drawings were practically identical. Almost a year later, the case was investigated by Isabel Davis. She believed that the Suttons were telling the truth. = 1973-The Pascagoula, Mississippi Alien Abductions = On the night of October 11 1973,there was a UFO sighting by fifteen different witnesses who saw a strange, unknown object fly over a housing project in St. Tammany Parish, New Orleans, Louisiana. Two of the witnesses were policeman. This sighting would only be the beginning of what was to occur the next night on the nearby Pascagoula River. Two fishermen, nineteen-year-old Calvin Parker, and forty-two-year-old Charles Hickson were about to have an experience that would forever change their lives.Parker and Hickson were good friends, and often fished together. They were both living in the town of Gautier, Mississippi. On one particular night, they were fishing the waters of the Pascagoula River, when they heard a strange sound... a type of buzzing. The two men immediately turned to see what the source of the strange noise was. They were shocked to see an egg-shaped object with bluish front lighting. The object was only a few feet above the water, and about ten yards from the two frightened fishermen.While they sat stunned, looking at the weird flying machine, a door opened in the UFO, and to their utter amazement, three beings of unknown origin began to float toward the two. The beings did have legs, but did not use them-they literally floated across the water toward Hickson and Parker. The two fishermen would later attempt to describe what the beings looked like "... about five feet tall, had bullet-shaped heads without necks, slits for mouths, and where their noses or ears would be, they had thin, conical objects sticking out, like carrots from a snowman's head."Hickson sat frozen on the river bank. Suddenly, two of the odd-looking beings grabbed him, while the third being snatched Parker, who immediately fainted from fear. The beings supported Hickson by literally holding up his body. As they did, he felt numbness over his entire body. By some power he could not see, he was floated into the bowels of the waiting object to a brightly-lit room. The room had no gravity. He floated with a strange eye-like device. This device would go over his entire body as if it was scanning him.After the eye-like device was finished with Hickson, he was left floating in the room alone. The beings had probably left to examine Parker. Approximately 20 minutes after the ordeal had begun, it was over. Hickson was now floated back out of the craft. Back on the river bank, he could see Parker, who was crying and praying on the ground. Shortly, the strange flying object rose straight into the night sky, and flew away.Not wanting to deal with local law enforcement, they decided instead to go to their local newspaper office. The office was closed, which left the men only one recourse-the sheriff office. As would be expected, the local sheriff thought their story was a hoax or trick. Trying to get to the bottom of their story, the two fishermen were placed in a room wired for sound. It was thought that they would discuss the joke between themselves, and their story would be found out. This was not to be. Soon law enforcement personnel knew that something had certainly frightened Hickson and Parker, and that this was no joke. It would be no time until details of the alleged abduction began to leak out to the public. First, the account of the incident was published in local newspapers, soon followed by the wire services. In a matter of a couple of days, the Pascagoula, Mississippi, abduction was a big news item over the entire United States. Aerial Phenomena Research Organization (APRO) sent University of California professor James Harder to investigate the story. Dr. J. Allen Hynek, who represented the U.S. Air Force also would research the case.Harder and Hynek did a lot of the investigative work together. The two well-known researchers first interviewed the two fishermen together. Harder tried to do regressive hypnosis on Hickson, but the abductee was so frightened, that the hypnosis was stopped. To get things off on solid ground, both of the witnesses took polygraph tests, and both passed without a problem. Harder and Hynek both believed that the two tormented men were telling the truth. 1966-Encounter at Gulfport, Mississippi We shall call our witness Eve. Eve was only 12 years old when she had an eerie encounter with the unknown. She was living with her Aunt and her cousins in Gulfport, Mississippi, during the summer (July) of 1966. Gulfport is only a short distance down the coast from Pascagoula.Playing in the back yard with her cousins, she began to feel a strange sensation... like something or someone was calling her, or watching her. She turned to look behind her, and was stunned by the sight of a craft in the distance. The craft had an array of colored lights, an alluring sight to a twelve-year-old girl.The lights were blinking on and off. They encircled the strange craft, and these lights seemed to be of a color she had not seen before, and were extremely bright and clear. In her own words, "The more I looked, the more I wanted to keep looking." Though the onset of the sighting had been unnerving, she now felt a strange sense of contentment.She could not take her eyes off the craft and its twinkling lights. The sighting had interrupted the children's game of "hide and seek." Eve was "it," and since she was taking too long to find anyone, the others began to call for her. Eve could hear their cries, but she could not respond to their pleas. She was strongly drawn to the craft, as if she was glued to its presence... its charm.She turned back to get one more look at the craft, and noticed it was much closer now. She could see two beings inside through a window! She could make out part of one of their bodies, and another being seemed to be controlling the UFO. The two appeared to be conversing with each other. Both of the beings had long, slender arms, and the pilot of the object seemed to be focusing on Eve now.The UFO moved even closer to the ground now. Eve could hear no sound, but felt she was being targeted. In her frantic run for safety, she looked back to see where the house-sized object was. A white beam was now projected from the bottom of the object, obviously searching for Eve. She made it to the bushes before the beam could find her.There were now three other craft just like the first one she saw. Eve could sense they were working in unison. The four craft were now moving slowly. Should she make a run for the house? No, not yet. Oh no! Another craft now filled the place of the first one, and began searching the ground around the house and the bushes.She ran for the house, and tried to open the screen door. There was no answer. "Where was everybody?" she thought. She called to her Aunt, who eventually came to the back door in her bed clothes. She asked Eve, "Who are you?" Eve said, "It's me."Her Aunt asked her what she was doing out so late. Eve told her that her cousins had just came in a few minutes before. Her Aunt's reply shocked her, "Everyone has been in bed for a while." In Eve's mind, she had only been outside about five minutes after her cousins had ran into the house. She wondered, "What had happened?" Her cousin also stated that she thought Eve was safe inside the house with the others before the doors were locked. The strange UFO and its occupants are gone now, but Eve's haunting memories are not. She, to this day, does not understand what exactly occurred or why. She turned her story in to one UFO investigative group, but no follow-up was done, and she was basically ignored. The case was not recent enough, she was told. The significance of what happened to Eve is not diminished by the passing of time. It is as important today as it was then. Did Eve go into the house as the others claimed? Was she then abducted by the occupants of the UFO? Eve was too afraid and traumatized at the time to tell anyone what happened that summer night in Mississippi. Eve now wants to tell her story. 1970-Near Imjarvi Finland 4:45 p.m. Aarno Heinonen and Esko Viljo saw a bright light in the sky approaching them with a buzzing sound. A round 10-foot wide metallic object with a flat bottom, wrapped at first in a reddish gray mist, descended to within 10-12 ft of the ground, and the buzzing ceased. It was so close to Heinonen that he could have touched it with his ski pole. From an opening in the center of the object's bottom, a bright light beam was the emitted, creating an illuminated area of 3 ft in diameter on the snow beneath it, edged with black. A red gray mist descended again; when it cleared both men could see, only 10 feet away, a 3-foot tall humanoid creature standing in the illuminated area, carrying in its hands a black box with a pulsating yellow light. The arms and legs were very thin, the face pale like wax, and the nose hooked; it wore a light green coverall with darker green knee boots, white gauntlets, and a conical metallic helmet. Then the mist again descended, and long red, green and purple "sparks" floated out from the lighted area. A sort of flame rose from this spot and entered the UFO; then the mist vanished, as did the UFO. After this experience, Heinonen found his right leg numb. Viljo rushed him to a hospital. The doctor told Viljo he had suffered a great shock. Other villagers also claimed of a strange bright light in sky. Related: Rods